


Homies & A Christmas Sweater

by ParadiseForGremlins



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Cody and Guy, Get Along Sweater, M/M, please get together, sleepy sad boy and edgy ninja boy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseForGremlins/pseuds/ParadiseForGremlins
Summary: It's Christmas night, and Guy can't help but stay awake. Even worse, the mayor won't stop pestering him.
Relationships: Guy (Final Fight)/Cody Travers
Kudos: 10





	Homies & A Christmas Sweater

It was one of those cozy nights. The living room was a mess. It was that late kind of evening; one where the fireplace would be out of firewood by now, and what would be the cliché living room on Christmas night would be inhabited by the brash, but calm ninja, Guy. He rolled down the sleeves of his ugly christmas sweater, it was an abruptly large fit on him, the darker red and green yarn poorly knitted to the extent that one's fingers could seep through the knots. It was a dimly lit night, accompanied by the flickering lights of flames that aided his traditional reading. Unfortunately, he couldn’t help but feel the urge to clean his house before the following morning. The burnt smell of gingerbread attacked his nostrils, his coffee table was covered in messy gift wrapping and half-drank shot glasses. Cookie crumbs were everywhere.  
Guy sighed, his writing fingers calloused, smudged with the calligraphy pen he was holding. He was holding an olden scroll on the other, as if scribing his thoughts down on some ninja diary. He couldn’t help but feel the tingling and warm breath under his sweater. His cheeks flushed a dark brown, his guest was bothering him in places he couldn’t mention.

  
“Cody, get off me.” Guy reprimanded. It had been about three hours since the scruffy blonde had slipped underneath his sweater. It was big enough for the two of them, some sort of get-along sweater gone wrong.. It was his idea to spend the Christmas together rather than to attend their pink-haired friend’s party at community hall.

“Oi, it's warm under here..” The man whimpered.

“Cody.” The man had looked down the collar of his sweater. His eyes locked with the innocent look on the mayor’s face, his blue eyes generally allured to _other_ _things_. The ninja, loosening his posture, ran a hand on the mayor’s back, almost an embrace. He closed his eyes.  
_Womp._  
He felt the nerves on his skin tingle. Cody’s head had ruined the tight fitting of Guy’s sweater collar. He could feel his hot breath, of minty alcohol, gently nibbling on the man’s neck.  
Almost immediately, Guy pulled his sweater up, he couldn’t face the man, his cheeks blushing like a middle school girl.  
Cody was always full of surprises. He was the stronger one, and instantaneously, his hands yanked the ninja off the mid-century couch. Face to face to the mayor's devilish smirk, the ex-convict pinned the ninja onto the couch, exposing him to the lewd face he had been making.

“S-Stop..” Guy was struggling to ensure his writing equipment wouldn’t be crumpled under the bodyweight of the man almost twice his size. Cody’s dark polo was crumpled, unbuttoned and festive tie, hung lifelessly on the coffee table.  
His hands caressed themselves on Guy’s face. Guy couldn't help but imagine his resemblance to a large dog. Then out of surprise, he dropped dead on the ninja’s chest, nuzzling himself safe and sound as his hands embraced the man.

“Cody, you’re going to suffocate me.”

“Cody..” The ninja shook the man, but as much as he tried, he had slept snuggly on Guy’s torso.

“Cody..”  
…

Guy's cheeks cooled down. He looked at the sleeping body.  
_(Fool, how dare you be so cute..)_

Making sure he was fast asleep, he placed a hand on the mayor's back. His hand would rise to Cody's heavy breathing pattern. The ninja tightened as he made himself comfortable in each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Cody."

And for that moment, he knew that Metro City was right where it needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! School has taken a toll on my writing as a Senior, hope to get in touch with my other works soon!


End file.
